


Secrets

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, One Direction Tours, Rimming, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis sleep together while they are away from home... They have done for the past four years but the thing is Louis is still dating Eleanor.</p><p>Will Harry continue to be second best to the love of his life or will things change while on the WWA Tour</p><p>NO LONGER CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"What's got up your nose?" Zayn asked, his exhale of smoke directed purposely into Louis' face as he leaned in to try and catch a glimpse at Louis' phone. The same phone that a few seconds ago Louis looked set to chuck across the hotel balcony. The cool night air that curled around them provided light relief after the sweat inducing concert they'd just performed and Zayn brought his knees up to his chest as he took in another drag of his cigarette.

"Just social sites," Louis replied, flicking Zayn's arm as he puffed a cloud of smoke back at his friend, flicking some ash into the empty McDonald's cup he had squeezed between his thighs. Before Louis had a chance to think Zayn plucked the iphone out of his hand and swiped across the screen to bring up what had gotten Louis so mad. "Dick," Louis growled, snatching it back before stuffing it into his pocket and knocking the brown eyed lad so hard he had to place his feet back on the ground to steady himself.

"Chill bro," Zayn placated, reaching across to stub his cigarette out in the cup before raising his hands in defeat. "I take it Swift was talking about Harry in that article then?" Louis sighed beside him before stubbing out his own cigarette and placing the cup on the ground underneath the wooden bench.

"Some fan was complaining about Harry's breath and of course they had to bring up the time Taylor mentioned it after ‘the split'," Louis replied, using his fingers to hyphenate around the last two words. "As if the attention seeking whore would get close enough to know what his breath smelt like," Louis added and Zayn merely rolled his eyes at how dramatic his friend got over rumours about Harry. If the rumours were about anyone else in the band he would either laugh and mock them or tell them to ignore it but it seemed his defensive and protective side always came out when Harry was involved.

"Maybe his breath WAS minging last night," Zayn shrugged easily, testing his own by huffing out a breath into his cupped palms.

"Well yours is rank," Louis spat out, hopping off the bench to answer the loud impatient knock at the hotel room door. Zayn laughed in his wake at how touchy he was being and followed him into the room, watching as Niall, Liam and Harry piled through the door; arms filled with unhealthy snacks and DVD's.

"You didn't get McDonalds?" Louis grumbled, helping Niall deposit all his loot onto the desk and looking through the selection of packaged sandwiches instead.

"Too many fans outside mate, so we just raided the vending machines instead," Liam piped up, already opening the mini bar fridge and picking out about 5 bottles and two cans, trying to decide whether to use a mug for his alcoholic concoction or a glass from the bathroom.

"You do know there is such a thing called room service?" Louis retorted, tearing open a chicken salad sandwich anyway and walking over to the bed where Harry was still standing. He looked quiet and awkward and was steadily chewing a big piece of gum and immediately Louis knew that Harry had read the article too. He took Harry's hand, leading him to sprawl out on the bed next to him and handed him half of his sandwich.

"M'not hungry," Harry mumbled, his large hand making the generously filled sandwich look small as he tried handing it back to Louis.

"Eat it Harold," Louis ordered, leaning in so close to the younger lad that he could visibly see him flinch back slightly but before Harry knew what was happening Louis had used his thumb to part Harry's lips and quickly swiped his finger into his mouth, retrieving the gum before dropping it into the sandwich carton. The noises around Louis seemed to fade as he continued to look into Harry's wide bambi eyes and he wanted to close the small distance and press his lips to Harry's still parted ones so badly, to kiss away his insecurities, to lick into his mouth and familiarize himself with the usual sweet delicious taste that he'd come to know as Harry's taste.

"Decided on X-men marathon," Zayn announced, flopping down onto the bed at Louis' other side and breaking the moment, unaware of the chemistry fizzling between the two lads. Louis croaked out an ok and finally tore his gaze away from Harry, noticing that Liam and Niall had settled themselves onto the couch by the bed, crisps and cupcakes placed in-between them while the first DVD started to play. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry take a bite of the sandwich and he smiled to himself as he followed suit, shoving rather a large amount into his mouth.

"Why did we start on X-Men 2?" Niall asked to the room in large, frowning as he pressed play when the options came up on the screen. "Surely the sensible thing to do when watching a marathon is to start at the beginning," he huffed, tearing open a bag of Doritos with his teeth.

"Sensible and Zayn don't go in the same sentence though do they," Liam laughed, ducking his head at the pillow that came flying his way from a disgruntled body lying on the bed.

"You know I don't like the first one," Zayn sulked, shifting about on the bed. "Pass the pillow back," he added finally, trying to continue his pout even when Liam brought back the item personally and added a cupcake and hug into the mix for good measure.

"Whatever, a movie is a movie and it's starting now so hush," Niall grumbled between mouthfuls of crisps.

Harry remained silent through the boys banter and Louis waited until the younger lad had finished eating before sliding his arm around his shoulder and bringing him in close to his chest.

"You ok?" Louis whispered, the sound of the movie preventing anyone but Harry from hearing the question. Harry only nodded his head in reply but curled his long legs up against Louis' thighs and wrapped his arm around his waist, sighing out and visibly relaxing for the first time that night. It wasn't anything unusual that the two lads' were wrapped around each other while watching a movie; it was something they had done a hundred times or more since the band was formed but Louis wished that they were alone right now. He wanted more than anything to take Harry's mind off the press article that he was so obviously upset about. Wanted nothing more than to take the band out of Harry's messy bun and run his fingers through the long soft locks soothingly. Instead he settled for rubbing his hand in circles over Harry's back, occasionally venturing to the dip in his back, right above the waistband of his jeans and letting it rest there while he half watched the movie.

It was three in the morning when daddy directioner Liam brought the night to an end. They were only into the second movie of the night but Niall had very nearly fell asleep headfirst into a cupcake, Harry was already asleep nestled to Louis' chest and Zayn was now more interested in texting Perrie.

"I'll just let him kip here," Louis told Liam, staying where he was as the other three let themselves out of the room as quietly as they could. He didn't move for a while, instead hugging the younger lad tighter to him and listening to the tiny puffs of air he let out on each exhale, the warmth spreading through his clothed chest. He finally extracted himself from Harry's heavy weight and pulled on a hoodie before going back out onto the balcony for another cigarette. The sky was alight with hundreds of lights from various buildings and bridges and the hum of the traffic below a constant drone in the otherwise still night. He tried to clear his mind, tried to focus solely on the smoke he was breathing out and the drag he was taking in. There was still a post concert energy buzz running through his body even after the few hours of relaxation he'd just had and he was trying to shake it off before even attempting to try and sleep.

He knew even before Harry made a single sound that the curly haired lad was awake and he quickly finished a few deep drags before stubbing out the rest of the cigarette and returning back into the bedroom.

"Wondered where you'd got to," Harry mumbled, seemingly now semi naked and under the duvet if the strewn clothes on the floor were anything to go by. Louis didn't reply as he rid himself of the hoodie, t-shirt and joggers he was wearing and crawled under the duvet in his boxers. The space between them was huge as Louis wiggled his legs around to get his feet warm. "It is ok that I stay here isn't it?"

"Yeah of course Haz," Louis replied, his chest hurting from how sad Harry still sounded and he didn't hesitate as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the younger lad. "I read the article," Louis admitted, tightening his arms when Harry looked set to escape.

"I know you did, taking away my chewing gum wasn't very subtle," Harry murmured, hiding his face into Louis' chest. "It's embarrassing."

"It's also a load of bullshit," Louis spat out, leaning his head back so he could look into Harry's eyes. "My mouth smells like an ashtray, yours does not." Harry tried to hide his head again but Louis cupped his jaw with his hand and held him still. "People are jealous of what you have Harry, jealous of you. That's when they spout out utter shit and that's when you have to ignore it all." Before Harry even had a chance to respond Louis tilted his chin up and leaned down, capturing Harry's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and languid, a meshing of lips and small nips with teeth; of Louis licking into Harry's mouth over and over again until the flavour of chicken and salad faded to just Harry's sweet addictive taste.

Harry panted out small breaths when Louis eventually pulled away, opening his eyes to find dark blue hooded ones staring hungrily back at him. "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore," he stated, knowing his own eyes were probably looking the very same.

"Just thought you needed it tonight. Needed to be shown that the article was false." Louis explained, leaning down again to suck Harry's bottom lip in-between his own before licking into his mouth a few more times, moaning as Harry's own tongue fought for dominance.

He knew Harry was right, he knew that two months ago after their concert in Brazil they'd agreed that they would stop. They'd said it before; many times but this time they had meant to stick by it and for the past two months they had but there was something about Harry's insecurities tonight that made Louis break all the rules.

"I did need it…do need it. I need you," Harry panted out, rolling on top of Louis, his arms bracketing either side of the older lad's head and Louis moaned out at how hard Harry already was as he ground his hips down. "Need you."

There was no way that Louis was going to do anything other than give Harry what he so obviously needs. How could he refuse a half naked and fully hard Harry grinding down on him, especially when he'd only had the company of his own hand for the past month. "Yeah, yeah… you have me," Louis croaked out, winding his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down so their lips could meet again, teeth clashing and noses bumping until they found a rhythm. Louis' grip in Harry's hair tightened as he deepened the kiss, dragging a mewl sound from Harry as the younger lad ground his hips down harder. Louis' hands found no semblance of order as they roamed hungrily over Harry's body; flitting from one place to the next like he couldn't get enough but couldn't stay in one place for too long either.

Harry was first to pull away from the kiss, his lips deep pink and swollen and Louis couldn't help but swipe his thumb across his full bottom lip before pressing it inside, Harry sucking at the digit immediately. "Fuck," Louis cursed, bucking his hips up for any friction he could find, his own now hard length rubbing against Harry's, unfortunately with two layers of clothes between them. "Gonna put your mouth to better use?" Louis asked, popping his thumb out of Harry's suction and watching with an amused smirk as the younger lad almost leaped up onto his knees and began shuffling down the bed.

It amazed Louis that after four years Harry was still just as enthusiastic about sucking his dick as he was for the very first time way back at the x-Factor house. He can't really remember how it even all happened, but one minute they had been messing around on the bed, pillow fighting and such stuff then the next minute they were exchanging messy blowjobs. When the aftershock of what they'd just done had wore off and they realized their friendship was still intact it became more of a regular thing. It went a lot further than blowjobs too and even when Louis met Eleanor and fell in love it still continued to happen.

Louis hissed in a breath as Harry stripped him of his joggers and the cool air hit his cock, which was now rock hard and lying hot and heavy against his stomach. The anticipation had him closing his eyes and almost bucking his hips up to find Harry's mouth. To say the younger lad was gifted at giving head was an understatement. His big plump sinful lips were made for sucking cock and over the past four years his talent at it had only gotten better.

"Lou," Harry spoke, waiting until Louis peeled his eyes open and focused on the curly haired lad hovering between his open legs. "Been so long," he husked out, leaving out the part where he'd missed it…missed Louis more and instead clasped his hands behind his back and ducked his head down, breathing hotly over Louis' cock without touching.

"Want me to fuck your mouth eh," Louis asked, loving how selfless he was even though this was supposed to be about making Harry feel good. However Harry's answering nod and the deep whine in his throat as he merely mouthed at Louis' cock, waiting for the older lad to take the lead told Louis this is what he needs right now.

"Hmmf," Harry moaned out as Louis wasted no time in digging one hand into Harry's curls while the other held the base of his cock, sighing out as he pushed Harry's head down firmly, his hot wet mouth engulfing at least half of his length. For the first time all night Louis could really tell that Harry was relaxed and pliant underneath his fingertips.

 

It wasn't cheating; he'd never considered it cheating even though he'd been dating Eleanor for three years now. He didn't doubt that Eleanor was the girl he would eventually marry and have children with but somehow the unusual friendship him and Harry shared was just something he couldn't stop…something he couldn't stop craving. They'd never really put a label on it, not since that first blow job at the X-Factor house. Harry casually dated people from time to time and Louis was in love with his girlfriend but when they were away from home for promotional stuff or on tour then old habits die hard and they usually ended up in each other's bed.

 

It wasn't cheating though; it was friends helping each other out when needed. The other boys maybe had their suspicions but nobody had ever asked and Harry and Louis had never told. It was only the fact that two months ago when Niall had nearly walked in on them because they'd foolishly forgot to lock the door that it brought a sobering effect on what they were doing and they decided once and for all to stop. That was until tonight…when once again old habits die hard…and Louis came harder.

 

****

 

"Is this like…are we…will this…" Harry mumbled incoherently, breathing against Louis' neck as his sweat coated skin began to cool from the slightly ajar balcony door. Louis stopped his fingertips from idly dancing across Harry's shoulder blades and pulled up the covers around them, his leg tangling between Harry's as he settled back down into the mattress.

 

"What are you going on about?" he asked rather shortly but the fondness in his voice couldn't be mistaken and Harry grinned against his skin before trying again.

 

"I mean…what we agreed in Brazil, what happens with that now?" he asked tentatively, trying to stop his heart beating faster and crossing his fingers from where they were pressed underneath Louis' pillow. It seemed to have been the longest two months of his life. It wasn't just the sex with Louis that he'd missed but the touches and cuddles and kisses that had been a regular part of his life for four years and to be without them all of a sudden made him feel incomplete somehow.

 

"I guess we'll just have to get better at locking doors," Louis replied, grinning as Harry made a pleased sound whilst tucking himself tighter into the older lad.

 

"Ok," was all Harry could reply, waiting for Louis' breathing to even out into sleep before raising his head to look at the older boys sleeping face. Within the next few weeks he knew that Eleanor would probably be joining them again, taking up all Louis' time and attention but for now at least…or maybe just for tonight he'd forget everything but the present and relish Louis' arms around him.


End file.
